piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Nitroade 400
The 2018 Nitroade 400 at the Charlotte Motor Speedway in Charlotte, North Carolina (it had moved from Pocono to Charlotte in 2014 while the Pocono race returned to the Pocono 400) is the 18th race out of 36. It is pretty historic because H.J Hollis had a gigantic crash and is in critical condition. H.J missed the rest of the season and all of 2019 until the Mood Springs 400. He was replaced by Jack Smith. The crash happened after H.J. hit the wall and flew in the air, caught fire and started flipping much like Slider Petrolski 15 years before that race but with the severity of Haul Inngas' crash in 2002. H.J. landed on his roof sliding down on fire. H.J was confirmed to have flipped more than 40 times making it a record for the most flips ever. H.J was unconscious by the end of the crash so Shannon couldn't interview him. H.J was airlifted to a nearby hospital near the speedway. H.J is out of his coma, but was then disabled. He returned in the 2019 Mood Springs 400. Ryan Laney would pass H.J. in the crash. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q66i1IPgnI at 5:08 Gallery Bandicam 2018-10-29 06-23-14-333.jpg|H.J. crashing. H.J. 2018 Crash Aftermath.png|Photo of H.J. Hollis' crash aftermath taken by a reporter just moments before H.J is being sent to the helicopter. Transcript H.J's crash Darrell: Steve "Slick" LaPage with full pit stop of 13.6 seconds leaves the pits! Bob: And so Cruz is currently leading with Storm in 2nd place! Wow it's so exciting! Darrell: We go to the midfield, there goes Next Gen Vinyl Toupee, Rich Mixon, Flip Dover and now H.J Hollis. Oh no, H.J has hit the wall! he gets some air! HE STARTS FLIPPING OH MY GOD! Bob: I DON'T (Popeye toot) BELIEVE THIS! HE IS FLIPPING LIKE A MANIAC! Darrell: His tire bursts! He is on fire! This reminds me of Petrolski in 2003, Inngas in 2002, and Carever in 2005. Bob: STILL FLIPPING! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS SO FREAKING HISTORIC! (30 seconds later) Darrell: HE IS STILL FLIPPING! HE HAS FLIPPED LIKE 30 TIMES AND IS STILL GOING! H.J HAS FLIPPED AND HIT A BUMP ON THE INSIDE WALL AND GONE BEYOND IT! (becomes scared) That was so scary Bob! Please tell me he is ok! Bob: It's ok Darrell, he will be fine. H.J is a strong next gen, they all are. AND LANDS UPSIDE DOWN H.J.! He might be dead. I repeat. He might have died here at Charlotte Motor Speedway. The Situation Bob: So as you know H.J Hollis has crashed on live TV on the RSN network on lap number 176. The race was stopped instantly after the accident took place. It will restart maybe in an hour or so. Darrell: H.J has been airlifted to a nearby hospital where he is currently critical, we hope he recovers soon. Bob: Yeah. N20 Cola is awesome! I remember the good old days when I used it back in the eighties and when I bumped into Manny even though it was totally illegal! Darrell (sadly): Here are some racers comments on the crash. (Cruz, Jackson, Herb, Cam, Rich, Sheldon, George, Spikey, Richie and Ryan are the ones who will comment) Darrell (sadly): Ok Cruz? Cruz: I have no words.. I am absolutely speechless. Please recover H.J. Jackson: ... Darrell (sadly): Ok then you can be silent if you want, Jackson. But have a heart! Herb: That's such a tragedy! Cam: I just hope he feels well. Rich: I don't believe this what a tragic crash! Sheldon: This is so bad! H.J is a great guy! George: Oh no H.J! Please recover man! Eric: I was three cars ahead of him. It was me, Rich, then Flip and then H.J and I heard a loud bang and then I passed H.J who was in flames. Richie: I was a lap behind him. I heard what sounded like a bomb. I raced as fast as I could and there was friend bleeding on fire and totally wrecked and (starts to cry) he was unconscious and nearly dead! I feel so much for his family! (stops crying) Ryan: I was passing him, he was shouting for help and was flipping badly! That was the worst crash I have ever seen in my LIFE! It beats McQueen by a mile! (former racers and chiefs on the crash) Lightning: Man! And I thought my crash was bad. I wish the best for him and his family. N20 Cola crew chief: Oh no. I will have to find replacement for H.J now. Lightning: I think I know someone who can. Jack Smith: Hey N20 Cola crew chief, my name is Jack. I heard about your racers crash and I really want to join your team until he recovers! I train at the Rust-eze training center and its really awesome!! I can race please can I join! N20 Cola crew chief: Alright Jack Smith you will be our replacement racer. Jack: YEAHHH! WOO HOO! I WILL WIN SOME RACES! Results # Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps # Danny Swervez - 200 laps # Jackson Storm - 200 laps # Chase Racelott - 200 laps # Flip Dover - 200 laps # Paul Conrev - 200 laps # J.D Mcpillar - 200 laps # Eric Braker - 200 laps # Tim Treadless - 200 laps # Spikey Fillups - 200 laps # Dan Carcia - 200 laps # Next Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps # Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 200 laps # Cam Spinner - 200 laps # Sheldon Shifter - 200 laps # J.P Drive - 200 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - 200 laps # Aaron Clocker - 200 laps # Ed Truncan - 200 laps # Ryan Laney - 200 laps # Michael Rotor - 200 laps # Barry DePedal - 200 laps # Richie Gunzit - 200 laps # Noah Gocek - 200 laps # Herb Curbler - 200 laps # Chris Roamin' - 200 laps # H.J Hollis - 176 laps (nearly fatal crash) # Dan Carcia - 108 laps(crash) # Rich Mixon - 108 laps(crash) # Conrad Camber - 108 laps(crash) # Steve Slick Lapage - 108 laps(crash) # George New-Win - 77 laps (engine) # Next Gen Spare Mint - 31 laps(crash) # Harvey Rodcap - 31 laps(crash) # Jim Reverick - 23 laps(punctured tire) Category:Historic Races Category:Races That Have The Most Danegerous Crashes